Various seal assemblies exist in the art that are used with rotary shafts in compressors and other operating environments to seal an annular space between the shaft and a bore through which the shaft extends. Such seal assemblies are often supplied to end users with the components disassembled. Thus, the end user must reassemble the components piece-by-piece to properly reconstruct and install the seal assembly about the shaft. Such components include, but are not limited to flexible elastomeric seal members with metal carriers, retaining rings, and padded components such as washers.
The prior art assemblies typically include a flexible washer packaged separately from the other components. The separately packaged components are sold to an end user, who must then assemble the washer with the other components during installation of the same on a shaft.